The Sage of Azeroth
by DarkSage93
Summary: At the end of Fourth Shinobi World War, everyone was killed by Kaguya and Black Zetsu, Naruto succesfuly killed Zetsu and freed Kaguya and Madara Uchiha from his influence sent. Before dying Kakshi sents Naruto to a new world were he can starts a new life, now on a new world Naruto will find new friends, allies and lovers. Contain adventure, romance, death and sex
1. Chapter 1

The Sage of Azeroth

Hey guys! This is my first Naruto x Warcraft fanfic so is work in progress.

Summmary: **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the new jinchuuriki of Juubi and the 9 Bijuu is sent on a new world by Kakashi's Kamui so he can start a new life, where he lands near Exodar (Draenei capital city).**

Strong, smart, near-godlike, chakra-chains, rinne-sharingan, mokuton, cold Naruto.

Harem- Female Bijuu (Juubi is Kaguya), female draenei, fem. Human, fem. Night Elf, fem Blood elf, Alextrasza, Yisera.

The story starts at the end of Fourth Shinobi World war forward to the Burning Crusade expansion and so on to the Legion expansion.

Also i will add to the harem Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmourne (yeah she needs some love from someone) and Naruto will powerfull (not godlike! Yet).

Madara and Kaguya will be good(they where controlled by Black Zetsu in my story).

And thank for reviews, and the story will be a saga (yep this will be the first book), for lemons i need some help from you guys thank you very much.

Me: **Hello boys and girls and welcome to The Sage Of Azeroth and now i welcome Naruto Uzumaki!**

Audience: **(cheers).**

Naruto: **Thank you Sage! I can wait for this story and i'm sure this will be awesome.**

Me: **Yeah i know, oh by the way Naruto, i present to you one of your future lover Ysera!**

Ysera: **Thank you so much Sage for give me a chance to be in your first story and to have a lover at my side.**

Me: **Its no problem but you have to share with the other girls.**

Ysera: **I don't mind because i'm bi.**

Naruto and Me: **(Blush and nosebleed) Naruto you lucky bastard!**

Matatabi: **(purr) I can wait to test Naruto-kun's stamina.**

Kaguya: **Bad Matatabi no naughty thoughts about Naruto-kun naked.**

Matatabi and Kyuubi: **(pout) fine!**

Naruto: **Thank you Kaguya-chan (Naruto kiss kaguya on her cheeck)**

Kaguya: **(blush and smiles) Thank you Naruto-kun.**

Me: **Also naruto you will unite both Alliance and The Horde, fight powerfull enemies ( Lich King, Illidan, Deathwing etc.)!**

Naruto: **I will defeat them and protect my precious people.**

Alexstraza: **I know you will Naruto-kun and we will support on your adventures.**

Me: **Well said Alexstraza and don't worry you will be one of Naruto's lovers.**

Alexstraza: **YAY! (she hugs Naruto with his face on her breasts).**

I don't own Naruto and World of Warcraft! (goes to the emo place with a cloud on his head). Naruto and others sweatdrop!

1\. Goodbye Shinobi World. Welcome Azeroth.

Its been 8 months since The Fourth Ninja War began, the 5 Great Villages gather together to fight the true leader of the Akatsuki named Madara Uchiha. Many believed he was killed be Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, but they where wrong, Madara survived his encounter with Hashirama buying his time to return. Across the years Madara destroyed the alliance between Iwa and Konoha, becoming Mizukage, controlling Kiri and even controled leader from Iwa and Kumo to destroy Uzushio and the Uzumaki clan.

Two 17 year old boys stood against The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki, the first foy is a fair skined with fiery red hair (think tobirama's hair style), with blue like ocean eyes he his atire is consisted of a red t-shirt with a nine tailed fox and a ten tailed wolf in combat, ANBU style pants, black leather boots, a blue trench-coat. On his left hand is a O-katana (Yamamato from devil my cry 3), on his back is Red Queen and on his right hand is Blue Rose (Red Queen and Blue Rose from devil may cry 4) and his expresion is cold and calculated. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hero of Konoha, Red Flash, jinchuuriki the nine Bijuu, the reincarnation of Ashura Otsutsuki, great-grandson of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

On his left side is Sasuke Uchiha (you already how he looks from anime and manga), in front of them is the Mother and Progenitor of Chakra her name is Kaguya Otsutsuki. She is woman in possession of very delicate facial features, Kaguya also had extremely long sweeping white hair that touched the ground, most noticeable were two brown horns which stuck out from her head, she wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown, she is also pale-skinned, she has D cup breasts and a body who will made every women jealous, her eyes where white indicating she has the Byakugan and on her forehead she has the Rinne-Sharingan, little did they know is Kaguya along with Madara are facing together Black Zetsu to escape his influence.

 ** _Kaguya's and Madara's mindscape_**

Right now both Madara and Kaguya are facing Black Zetsu to be free but they have a dificult time, Kaguya says "Madara we must find a way to remove Zetsu's influence over us". "I know Kaguya but the only way is for Naruto and Sasuke to remove Black Zetsu from your kimono sleeve and seal him forever" Madara stated, "i hope you are right Madara, if not the Shinobi World will be lost" kaguya stated.

Madara says "Don't worry i have complete faith in Naruto and Sasuke. especialy Naruto". "Why do you have so much faith in Naruto Uzumaki?" Kaugya asked."Because he is the great-granson of my best friend, you know him as Hashirama Senju and hes is the Child of Prophecy". Madara says with so much determination then Kaguya asked "Are you sure he is the one who will bring peace to the world"?

Madara says with fire in his eyes and passion "Yes he and Sasuke are the reincarnation of Ashura and Indra. They will bring peace. I know It!". Kaguya saw in both Naruto and Sasuke the images of both her sons she says "Very well! We must make sure Zetsu isn't spreading his influence any further in our minds." with that both Madara and Kaguya set out a plan to stop Black Zetsu's influence over their minds.

 **Back to Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha are having a dificult time against possessed Kaguya "Hey Dobe we must find a way distract kaguya so we can seal her away" Sasuke stated " I know Teme I will have to use Shadow Clone Jutsu to distract her annd..."Naruto says but it was cut of by Sasuke "Wait Naruto look closely at Kaguya", Naruto look closely at the Rabbit Goddess and he see she's not moving, then he and Sasuke hear the 2 voices.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Its me Madara Uchiha" Madara says in both Naruto and Sasuke's minds, they are in shock and Naruto asked "Why are you in our minds? Are you gonna control us you BASTARD?" and yelled tha last part in his mind. Madara says "No me and Kaguya where controled by Black Zetsu! All this years we where nothing but puppets to him so as act af forgivness we will help you to seal away the black motherfucker". Then another voice joined the conversation " He is right raincarnation" Kaguya stated and both boys where shocked that Kaguya Otsutsuki and Madara Uchiha all this time they were manipulated.

"Madara and Kaguya are right Naruto-koi. Since Kaguya appeard in the battlefield i sensed something was wrong." Katsumi AKA Kyuubi no Kitsune seriously, the other bijuu nods their head. Naruto says "now I understand" then he smiles "Allright welcome to the team and let's go and seal the bastard for good. Oh and i forgive you Madara, Kaguya" both were shocket that Naruto Uzumaki but they were happy. "Mito-chan and your mother will proud of you Naruto" shocket Naruto and he asked "How did you know my mother"? "When i was in the afterlife i meet her, Mito-chan,your father and Kami-sama. She told me everithing and i saw your live, I was impressed from a knucklehead brat you became a splendit shinobi" Madara awnsered praising Naruto make him blush from the praise, "After you and you friend succesfuly sealed Zetsu, me and Madara will be separated, so me and him decidet to be seald inside you Child of Prophecy" Kaguya stated, "I will trust you for now!" Sasuke stated emotionless. Naruto says "Allright lets do it Dattebane" with conviction, "Hn" Sasuke say whith his Uchiha word, Kaguya, Madara and the Bijuu smiled because they will defeat Black Zetsu.

Next Kakashi appear in a swirl next to Naruto and asked "Naruto! Sasuke did you finale defeat her"? So Sasuke explained everything to Kakashi who is shocket by everything that happend. "I will use Universal Pull to drag Black Zetsu from Kaguya's kimono sleve so we can seal him for good"Sasuke stated. "Right lets get this show on the road" Naruto says.

So Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto charged straght foward to the possessed Kaguya to save her and Madara. Sasukeand Naruto performs some handsings and yelled " ** _Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu/Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu_** " two dragons came stright to Kaguya be she used the Rinnengan to absorb both the jutsu, Kakashi came at full speed with a Raikiri to Kaguya to make sure Zetsu is vulnerabile.

 ** _Madara's and Kaguya's mindscape_**

Madara uses his Perfect Susanoo and Kaguya uses Chakra Chains of the Uzumaki clan (Kaguya can use every bloodline because she is the first chakra user) to restrain Black Zetsu "Madara quick NOW!" Kaguya yells "Right" Madara replied \, so Madara contacted Naruto and Sasuke "Sasuke now!" he said. Sasuke replied "Right. **_Universal Pull_** ", Black Zetsu was pulled straigh to Sasuke "Naruto NOW!" He yells so Naruto throws a Hiraishin kunai and whispers "Hiraishin No Jutsu" appear behind him but before they finish the sealing Zetsu shoved his hand straight to Sasuke's hearth.

" **NOOOOOO SASUKE**!" he yelled "Now Naruto" says Sasuke and Naruto put his hand on Zetsu's back and Sasuke put his hand on Zetsu's chest. The seals are glowing and Zetsu starts to scream " _ **NOOO I was so close to get the chakra back you will pay for this Naruto Uzumaki**_!" Zetsu fades away and Kaguya's body began to glow forming two light orbs and shoot foward to Naruto's seal where the other Bijuu are now.

"Its finaly over" Naruto say's with relief, then helooks to Sasuke and he see's on the ground with a hole in his hearth. "Naruto come here" he came closer to his best friend and he says " I want you to take my eyes and ask Kakashi to implante them into your eyes. This is my final request as your best friend and brother" and Sasuke the Last Uchiha died to be with his family in the afterlife. Now Naruto meets with Kakashi and he tells Naruto he was dying "Kakashi-sensei could you ples transplant Sasuke's eyes into my eye sockets?" Naruto says to Kakashi, he give Naruto a nod and says " After i tranplant his eyes i will send you to a new world. I don't know which world, but i want you to make new bond, find love and never forget we will always be in your hearth" and he gives him a brotherly hug. After 10 minutes after transplanting the eyes Kakashi is read to transport his student to a new world.

"Farewell Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! It was a pleasure to be you teacher!" Kakashi replied, "Goodbye Kakashi-sensei It was also a pleasure to be your student" replied Naruto with tears in his eyes. Kakashi uses Kamui to send Naruto to a new life.

" _Goodbye Naruto and live a good life, I'm comming Sensei, Obito, Rin, father"_ with that last thought Kakashi Hatake dies with a eye-smile on his face.

 _ **With Naruto location unknown**_

"Fuck this SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" He yells and falling from the sky and he sees some kind of camp so he sees a nearby lake so with his little chakra he has changing direction to the lake, landing on the water before loosing concious his last thought was on a strange 19 year old girl.

Well this is my first chapter and I hope do you like it. Sorry this chapter was short but i will try to make the next chapters longer and there will be lemons.

If you find something wrong with the chapter just send me a message and i will respond to anytime i can.

Next time Naruto will awake and see's this mysterious girl ( she will be oc fem. draenei and send me mesage with a name for my OC's in this story for Naruto's harem)finds from someone is on another world and he strat a new adventure with new friend, allies and the status of this new world.

Ja ne (Review it is your destiny) dissapear in a silver flash!


	2. Chapter 2

The Capital city of Exodar

Hello readers I hope do you like the first chapter. Anyway for now I still working on my seccond chapter and I will create a poll for Naruto if you want him to use both mana and chakra. The seccoind chapter will ready by the end of the week.

Also I will create another poll for which legendary weapon from wow do you want Naruto to wield?

Oh in the mean time I will star writing a lemon one-shot with the pairing Naruto x Ahsoka x Bariss Ofee.

The poll for Naruto should use only chakra or both mana and chakra has been added.

And the poll for wich legendary weapon shoul naruto use ( in my story Naruto will use a ranged weapon and two melee weapons).

So Ja ne (dissapears in a silver flash)


End file.
